Don't Leave Me
by carlaivy
Summary: There was an accident. He was gone. She was left. She needed someone. Please read the story is much better than the summary. Rated T just in case.


**Heys guys it's been a long time, so this is a SASUSAKU one-shot. Please don't hate me for the beginning of the story, I apologize for it, but please read :)**

**P.S. If any of you read 'My Boss or My Babysitter?' I think I will do an epilogue in the summer, still not sure :) Well thank you, and enjoy! **

There was a small crowd of people, all with worried faces. Terrified chattering was heard, honking of cars in frustration from the traffic, and the cry for help of some strangers. But none of these were the most alarming. The one that rang above it all was the hysterical cry of a petite pinkette, with big emerald green eyes that were full with tears. It had all happened to fast.

She and her red haired boyfriend were walking behind the lot of their friends. Crossing a street, the green go to walk was on. But a screeching of tires, trying to stop at all cost made all the teens turn to see the oncoming noise. A big white truck was speeding at full speed towards them. Their friends having already crossed the street, yelled for the couple to run to safety. But it was all too fast. The red haired pushed the rosette towards their friends. She fell on her side on the sidewalk. Safe. In that longest millisecond, relief washed over his sea-foam green eyes as hers widened in panic and horror. The honk of the truck along with the sound of bones crushing and the hit of metal to the ground ended it all.

"Gaara!" screeched the pinkette, as she rushed to her feet and scrambled to her boyfriend who was motionless on the floor. His left leg bent at a weird angle, his forehead dripping big rivers of blood that covered his 'Ai' tattoo in the same red, and his eyes shaking from side to side with pain. "Sak'ra," he whispered flinching, his side burning, probably several ribs broken. "Ssh," she whispered weaving her fingers through his red locks as her tears fell down to his cheeks, "Everything will be okay. You'll be fine."

The boy smiled and with a tremendous amount of effort brought his hand to her cheek, wiping the tears away. "No Gaara! You can't. Ino! Call the ambulance," yelled the rosette, but the blonde had already called. Not one of the other companions moved from their spot, all too terrified and stunned by the sudden accident. "Saks," whispered the boy once again, she shook her head and held his hand, "No listen. I love you, I really do. I wished it didn't have end life this."

"Please. Please don't say that, you'll be okay," begged the girl, tears over flowing from her eyes. " I love you. Smile please. One last wish?" he asked smiling while looking at her big vivid green eyes. She shook her head, refusing to believe he wouldn't make it. But that useless hope was shattered to pieces, as she saw the pool of blood, it had reached her knees soaking her skirt from underneath. "Gaara," she cried looking at his almost paper white skin. "Kiss me," he whispered squeezing her hand. She laughed a little, the inevitable blush appearing on her cheeks. He smiled closing his eyes not having the strength to keep them open. Their friends still unmoved as tears rolled down most of them, the rest with hurt expressions.

The rosette cupped his cold cheek, and she felt him lean into her touch. Leaning down, slowly, and trembling. This would be their last kiss. There would be no more laughs, no more touches, no more games. Tears rolled down the corner of his eyes too. She placed her pink lips to his ghostly white ones. They were cold, but she could feel his smile. His last smile. Because as soon as they separate he gently whispered, "I love you," as he last intake of breath was sharp and forced, and released in a slow gentle manner across her lips.

"Gaara!," screamed the rosette, realizing but refusing to accept, that he was gone. "Gaara!," she screamed yet again, shaking him, her eyes widening, fresh tears cascading down her pale cheeks. No response. "No, no, no, no! You can't leave me like this!," she exclaimed on the brink of hysterics. Banging his chest and pulling at her hair, the crowd that had formed stared at her with pity. She tried CPR, but none worked. Her friends were a mess too, but they still couldn't grasp the reality of it all. Only one was focused on the rosette instead of their now gone friend.

"Sakura, he's gone," stated calmy and slowly. "He can't! Sasuke! I…I love him!," she screamed her mind in chaos, her heart hurting, and he body 'hurting' the red head physically. "Sakura," stated the raven haired boy a little more harshly, trying to make her stop her hysteria. She screeched in frustration, jolting everyone out of their fazed state. She banged the boys chest once again, and fell on him, crying her eyes out, "Gaara!"

The other boy walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders. She shoved him grabbing on to her past boyfriend. He pulled harder yanking her from the dead corpse. She kicked, scratched, and screamed all in failure. He grabbed her by the waist, he back to his chest, and crossed the other arm over her shoulders. She screamed as the onyx eyes boy pulled her farther and farther away from the corpse. "Let me go back!" she pleaded as she trashed her legs. "He's gone! Let him go!" begged the boy, not wanting to see her in this state.

About 30 yards away he slowly put her down, seeing that she had calmed down. Placing her on the ground, he oddly noticed he was a about a head and a half taller than her. Her shoulders were shaking as she continued to see the dead body on the floor, along with the truck where the conductor laid still in the fallen truck. Strong arms turned her around, shielding her from the rest of the world. "Cry. Let it all out," whispered the boy with a strained voice as he felt the lost of his friend too. The rosette sniffled as she grabbed onto his white shirt that she stained red and cried. She cried her eyes out. "I love him," she said as the boy stoked her hair humming and response, "I know, I know you do."

The scene was cleared out, Gaara and the man had both passed away. The crowd of people disappearing one after another. The medics that arrived tried to see how Sakura was but she refused to let go from her temporary sanctuary in Sasuke's arms. They soon left taking both bodies with them seeing that nothing else could be done. Their friends walked up to them, still in a daze but horror in their eyes. "You should go," said Sasuke looking his best friend. The hyper active blonde, serious for once in his life nodded. He patted the rosette's head, having nothing to say, and not able to hug her since the raven haired was encircling her. A violet hair and lavender eyes girl, sniffed and squeezed Sakura's arm before she was cradled by the blonde boy and pulled in the direction of her home. The rest proceeded to the same until the only one left was the platinum blonde. "Saks," she whispered quietly that it was hard to hear her. She paused she didn't know what to say, a few minutes later of agonizing silence, "Stay strong. Call me for whatever you need."

The rosette nodded slightly, not that Ino saw since her head was concealed almost entirely by the boy. She had stopped crying except by the occasional sniffle. " Do you feel better?" asked the boy pushing her gently from him to look at her tear-stained face. She once again nodded slightly and managed a tiny smile, "I do, it just hurts a lot. Thank you." He nodded feeling a little reassured and took her hand to guide her in the direction of her hand.

It had been two months since the terrible accident, and the rosette was getting through, the idea of Gaara gone was handled but the images were still engraved in her brain. The first day at school after the accident had been horrendous. Everyone ambushed the pinkette with questions of how it all happened, why nothing happened to her, how did she feel, and various sympathies and hugs from people she didn't know at school. It was all bringing back memories and she was falling apart, her friends tried to make everyone stop but to the no success, until Sasuke pushed everyone making a path for him and the pinkette and glared at anyone who dared as another question. Since then the rosette started to rely on him more and more. Their friends started given them some space but at the same time being as close to her as ever in all they said and all they did.

"Hey," said the pinkette with a smile to the raven haired boy who was sitting on the grass his back leaning on a tree trunk. "Hn," he replied as he took his sandwich from his backpack beside him. "You didn't wait long right?" asked the girl as she took a seat next to him and proceeded to take out her fruit salad from her backpack. "No, I was just relaxing a little," he stated with a smirk as she handed him a whole tomato from her bag pack. She giggled and they ate in silence. After the accident, it was those times that she looked forward to the most.

Five months had passed and she was almost over the whole thing, sure the accident would always be a tragic part of her past but she wasn't haunted by it anymore. She was opening up again to her friends and they were gladly accepting her back. The student body was also over the whole thing and left her alone. Her laughter resonated through the lunch table her and her friends were sitting at outside. The black haired boy who was walked towards them smirked hearing the jingle of her laugh, "Hn."

"Sasuke!" squealed the rosette as she patted the seat next to her, the smallest of the smallest blushed decorating her cheeks as she saw him. "Teme! Stupid jerk, why didn't you pass me the answer for question five?," asked the blonde with blue eyes and birthmarks on his cheeks. "Dobe. You seat in the front while I seat like 5 desks behind you, and you should've studied," said the boy as he accepted the tomato that the rosette offered her. This little interaction didn't go unnoticed by the cunning platinum blonde that was sitting in front of the girl. She raised an eyebrow in question to which the rosette just shook her head and stuck her tongue out her.

Later that once the bell had rung indicating the end of classes the gang had gathered at the gate of the school. They were all laughing and joking when the onyx eyed boy bid his farewell and took the pinkette's wrist pulling him with her. Nobody said anything since it had become a usual routine were the two teens would leave the school together, yet the blonde girl once again caught something more in her two friends interaction but she forced herself to not thinking anything more of it.

On their way home the two teens were surrounded by a comfortable silence. The girl was smiling contently a tiny pink hue on her cheeks, yet she still didn't know the reason behind her giddy behavior and the small sense nervousness she was feeling. The boy on the other hand had his eyebrows creased and his eyes were shining with an uncertain emotion. "Sak," he had the courage to say, at the same time she said her name," You go first." She nodded and while skipping to walk backwards in front of him asked, "The fair's coming this weekend. Um, I was wondering if you wanted to go, with…me?"

The boy stilled for a millisecond and smirked, "You asking me out on a date?" Things were getting out of his hands and he couldn't do anything about it, it was all wrong. But he couldn't refuse the happy feeling in him, even though he knew the reason of how the events were turning out. Her green eyes widened all adding up to the tiny amount of amusement he was feeling. Sputtering her answer her hands flying about, "WHAT? No! I mean…Ugh! Stupid!" She puffed put her cheeks and turned her back to him, "Forget I asked you." The boy chuckled and pulled at her pony tail gently making her yelp in surprise, "I'll go." She smiled brilliantly, butterflies in her stomach.

"Now what were you gonna say?" she asked as she walked alongside him once again. He thought about. He wasn't sure if telling her now was the best moment. So, he shook his head his black locks swaying with the movement making him look as handsome as ever. He smirked and winked, "Nothing important." The girl gave him an unsure look, "If you say so."

Six months after the accident, the boy was walking through the halls having left the library and going to the field for the free period he had. Then he heard the pattering of feet running in his direction, and the gasp of delight. He knew who they belonged to, and he felt happy but at the same time sort of angry. "Sasuke," she gasped as she grasped his arm and smiled up at him. "Hey Saks," he said stoically. He was beginning to think that he couldn't deal with the situation anymore. Yet he wanted to take advantage of it and enjoy it the most he could.

"Free period?" she asked to which he just nodded, "Me too!" He knew what she implied with that sentence, so having figured out the hidden meaning he led them to the field under 'their' tree. She once again handed him a tomato, but this time he took and just put it aside. She noticed this and with a concerned expression in her eyes, and interlacing her fingers with his she asked, "What's wrong?"

The boy glared at ground, at the grass he was sitting on. He couldn't hold it in anymore and he knew it would hurt him but it was all for the best. Sighing and taking his hand from hers, she gave him a quizzical look. "Sak, don't get me wrong," he started looking at her green green eyes, "What exactly am I to you?" She creased her pink eyebrows in confusion, "Wha –? What do you mean?" The boy sighed once again, "Exactly what I said. What am I to you?"

"Well you're my," she hesitated. He was her friend, but she wanted something more, she couldn't go without seeing him one day, "My friend?" He glared at his hands now, "Why do you hesitate to say that?" A little before the accident he was taking an interest in her, but he wouldn't dare make any moves on her she was after all one of his best friends girlfriend. He had been waiting a long time for her to say what he hoped she would say right now, but if she did say them right now it felt wrong. All their relationship felt wrong after the incident, yet he did nothing to stop it.

"Because," the rosette started saying before a humongous blush took over her cheeks. It was now or never that's what she told herself, "Because I want to be more than friends. I love you." There she said but it was nothing satisfying, instead she felt emptiness at seeing him him glare more intensely at the ground. "What's wrong?" she asked confused. "Everything's wrong," he said harshly, before sighing and composing himself pinching the bridge of his nose. Her green eyes started tearing up, "No don't cry. It's just…you're feelings are misguided."

Now she was furious, "How dare you tell me that?" He took her hand and looked at her in the eyes with gentleness and a small sad smile, "It is. You just depend on me." The pinkette shook her head vigoursly, he was wrong, totally and absolutely wrong. "You do. Who made you see reason that day? Me. Who pushed all the gossipers from you back? Me. Who did you turn to when you were going to cry? Not Ino or Hinata.," he said as her tears silently cascaded down her face and his heart broke to pieces, "Who do you, and sorry of this is wrong, but who do 'have' to see on a daily basis if not you just break? It was all due to the accident. You don't love me, you just need me, I'm your pilar of strength. A relationship with just need won't work. It will hurt you and it will hurt me."

She shook her head the past accident coming back. "No you can't!," she screeched grasping onto his hand tighter. "Saks, you need time. You need to be strong, alone. You need to stop relying on me to go on. It's not just for your good, but for mine too. It hurts, it hurts me in so many ways," he said struggling to let the words come out. "No you can't leave! You can't leave me just like that. Just like Gaara!," she screamed the tears overflowing and dripping down to her skirt. "Ssh, ssh," cooed the boy as he brought her to his chest and once again served as her pilar of strength, "I'm not leaving, I will still be here. We will just make some distance between us." She continued sobbing refusals. "It'll be okay," assured the boy, not truly believing it himself. Time passed and passed until he thought that enough was enough. He pushed her away from him, squeezed her hand one last time. He stood up as the rosette just looked at her mouth open and eyes shaking in terror. "Don't leave please," she begged hugging herself. He sighed and rubbed his neck in a helpless manner, " I have to Saks. I'll see you around." The boy walked, each step farther away weighing him down, his heart breaking a little, her yells for him making it harder for him to breathe. So he found the courage, the courage to run and run away from it all.

8 months after the accident. The girl seemed to be managing on her own now and the boy seemed pleased to see these as he watched her from the corner. It had been two months since they last spent time together for hours and hours. They still talked but it just wasn't the same. He smiled sadly as he turned around and walked to the tree, just to enjoy some moments before the bell rang and it indicated the end of school and the beginning of summer vacation.

He had been right; apparently she didn't truly love him. It was just because he was there and she needed him to go on. After that day when he left the pinkette in hysterics their small group of friends sort of divided. The boys supporting him and the girls supporting him, but nonetheless being spectators on the whole ordeal, it was not their business. Yet they still hung out but always tried to have someone in their company as to not have an awkward moment.

But what he didn't notice was the subtle glances that she always shot his way: When he walked in that graceful manner of his, when he chuckled at the idiocies of the blonde boy, when his brow creased in concentration when studying. All the little things he did that sent butterflies to her stomach and blood to her cheeks making them a soft pink.

Most importantly he didn't know that it was real for her. That what she had said were her true feelings and that after two months of not being constantly with him, she still loved him. He was not just a replacement for her pas boyfriend.

So that day, she rushed out of her class determined to tell him, to let him know that he was wrong. She knew where he would be, he was always at the tree. She ran her a smile spreading across her lips as she saw him eating at a tomato. "Sasuke!" she screamed as she sprinted towards him. His sudden name call startling him, causing him to bite harder in his delicious fruit, sending the juice squirting to his pants, "Shit!"

"Sasuke," said the girl now standing in front of him. "Hey Saks," he said cleaning his pants of before taking the rest of the fruit and putting it on his mouth. Noticing that the rosette didn't say anything he looked up at her, to see her smiling her face off. He smirked having missed her smile directly at him, "What's wrong?"

"You were wrong," she stated matter-of-factly. Raising his eyebrow in question he gave her the look. He was starting to feel queasy and nervous, and it was not normal for him. "Maybe I did need that time away from you, but my feelings they are true. I do love you. I want to be more than friends," she said looking down at her feet in embarrassment, and that was good because his cheeks turned a light pink too. "Maybe it was a bad beginning, but it could be a good ending right?," she asked, looking up at him a smile on her face and her eyes shining greener than ever.

His eyes had a certain shine to them, that made her giggle for some unknown reason. "You wound me," he smirked, enjoying her reaction. She was flabbergasted, "What?" He chuckled taking a strand of her hair between his thumb and his index, " You wound me. Isn't that guy the one who asks the girl out?"

She laughed poking his chest, "You didn't seem to mind when we went to the fair, besides I haven't asked anything yet I just told you how I feel." He smirked even wider. Thank the heavens he had been wrong, he didn't know how anything could be any better. "I suppose," replied the boy, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her to him.

He leaned down and hovered his lips over her ear, "I love you too." She giggled and grabbed onto his white shirt. "Would you mine being my girlfriend?" he asked a stupid smile overtaking his mouth. She shook her head, "I wouldn't. Promise me one thing."

He pulled away a little to look at her and hear her request. She smiled before hugging him tightly, "Don't ever leave me okay?" The boy nodded and hugged her back kissing the crown of her head, "I won't."

**Well that's all. I hope you liked it. I thought it was cute but I'm not sure, but I do know the beginning was terrible. I'm so sorry for that. I just wanted to say that I love Gaara and I didn't mean to say anything with making him die. I'm truly sorry, please don't hate me.**

**Please review and tell me what you think :)**

**Review! :D**


End file.
